I ran on
by Arwen4ever
Summary: I had the worst nightmare ever in the history of worst nightmares.


I ran on

_I had the worst nightmare ever in the history of worst nightmares. _

I was running along the Golden gate bridge at night. I was hardly noticing the grand structure because the air was being sucked out of my lungs as I ran. But it looked like it did in all the pictures. Big and red. Even though it was like two in the morning, traffic roared on the streets, beside me. The sea shimmered white in the moonlight. I couldn't see well in the dark, but the battery powered torch in my hand solved that problem. My long, black hair caught in the wind as my loose black scrunchie flew away into the night. The dark blue jeans I was wearing were covered in a blotchy red liquid. A tattered black army top hung from my shoulders. I couldn't shake of the feeling that I was being followed by someone or something. I was coming up to the end of the bridge, when I noticed a piece of paper stuck to the walls of the bridge. Words were written in every available space. They were all the same phrase **'can't hide, can't hide and can't hide.'** I felt an urge to pick up the note. So I grabbed it and ran. As soon as I left the bridge, I steered right into a forest. The canopy of the trees covered up the moonlight, and I felt the temperature drop suddenly. I ran on. My chest was bursting with effort. Beads of sweat came off of my forehead. I swerved through the thick branches, I stumbled on several roots and fell face first into the muck. I saw another note, attached to a root of a tree. This time, a black shadow of a tall, thin man was clumsily drawn, with a single word, **'coming.'** I snatched the note and hauled myself to my feet. I heard the snickering of a sick, high hobo (yes I know what that sounds like, long story) coming from the trees. I ran on. I swear there were footsteps stalking me, waiting to strike. It felt like I was going on forever, but the sun never rose in the distance, the birds never sang their humble tunes, the seals did not break the surface of the water on the beach shore. It was only me, the darkness, and the thing. Waves crashed on San Francisco bay, as I edged towards the water, away from the forest and the noises. I caught my eye on a third note. It was pinned to a stalk in the sand. I tugged it off and took a glimpse at it. The note sent shivers up my spine. The sentence **'I'm behind you' **was written in red. In blood. Whispering started all around me. I turned around and looked for something, anything. My torch went dead. I cursed in my head and started pounding on the bottom of the torch. After about five hard hits, it turned on. Standing in front of me was a pure black man. At least I think it was a man. It was easily three meters tall. I looked at where its feet were supposed to be, instead of feet details or shoes, were just black stubs. There was no shadow connected to the creature, either that or it was a shadow. White sockets stared into my soul. I wanted to run. To flee. To be anywhere but here. But the creature held me, like an anchor. It held a hand in front of my face. I felt the skin being yanked from me.

I woke screaming my head off. I was home. But it felt so real. I tugged off my white quilt, and half walked, half crawled to the wooden door of my room. I put my head on the door feeling queasy. The cold wooden floor was freezing my bare feet off. The blue walls looked as if they were closing in. Kinda like the garbage thing in Star Wars. I opened the door and pulled myself down the hallway. It felt like a long time until I came to another door. I pushed it open and got up and walked into the clean, white bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, holding on to the sink under it. Black strands of hair hung around my face, the rest of it was in messed up clumps, sticking out of head. I picked up a blue plastic brush, and attempted to straighten it all out. I dropped the brush and it clanged to the floor, breaking the silence. I kept my eyes on the mirror. In the back round, behind the door stood, **it. **Images flooded my mind. Terrible scenes of death. Painful death. I spun around fast enough to see the creature stick a blade through my heart. Everything slowed. I could feel the warm blood flowing from my system. My knees buckled, and I fell to the floor, smashing my head on the sink on the way down. My vision went blurry. Before I blacked out, it spoke in my mind, a rasping voice like chock on a blackboard, "death greets all." All was black.


End file.
